Don't Make Me Say Farewell
by NeonArt1
Summary: "What do you mean he's not getting better? How!" In the aftermath of battle, Hiccup and Astrid's son, Asmund, is left in a bit of a situation; and he's not fighting it. "Please...Don't make me say farewell." [collab with Crystallion12, Two-Shot]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! this is a two-shot written by Crystallion12 and I, so give her lots of credit too! Part one is written by me, Part two will be written by her! Thank you! and i hope you like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Don't Make Me Say Farewell Part One

Blood…

Screams…

Death.

Dragons flew in frenzy through the air, clouded with smoke and ash. Fire poured out of the dragons' mouths and burned everything in sight.

Vikings were mounted on their dragons, screaming battle cries and swinging weapons.

The war raging on Berk was unexpected until the guards spotted a fleet and armored dragons on the horizon. Hiccup, being the chief of Berk, arranged a meeting that very second. He said that if they mean war, then they prepare the dragons and Vikings, but if they meant peace, to hold back and welcome them… they meant war.

Iris, a redheaded 17-year-old girl, raised her bow and arrow and shot it at a soldier fighting with one of Berk's Vikings. She flew swiftly through the air on the back of her coral and blue Deadly Nadder, Eleanor. She cut through the air and flew through the burning village, dodged fires, and ducked explosions, like it was nothing.

Her blue eyes reflected the fire's glow making her look like a demon battling angles. Her brow was furrowed and her teeth were bared as she roared battle cries through gritted teeth.

She took down a catapult with a blast of her dragon's broiling fire, barely missing the explosion with a swift barrel roll. A spark of fire popped and caught the tip of her side braid on fire, her orang-red hair turning black as it burned. Iris growled in annoyance and turned Eleanor into a sharp dive to the water down below. She skimmed the surface of the ocean and dragged the tips of her hair through the water, extinguishing the flames.

She pulled up on the saddle and Eleanor ascended back up in the air and returned to the battle zone. The opaque smoke blurred her vision and she choked and coughed. The intense heat of the fire made her sweat and made her hair damp, she wiped the beads of sweat from her face and pushed forward, she was not going to give in to this battle!

* * *

Hiccup rode on the back of Toothless swerving out of the way of fighting dragons, the Night Fury fired plasma blasts at catapults and ships down at the docks. He had to find the leader of this armada, whoever he or she was, was not good. Apparently they had dragons of their own, all Hiccup could think of was Drago, but he's been gone for 20 years!

Toothless glowed a brilliant blue and roared threateningly at enemy dragons and soldiers, the alpha of the dragons broke the sound barrier and out of nowhere a ship burst into flames! Hiccup looked behind him and watched the ship burn and sink into the ocean; he scowled at it and went back to flying Toothless.

Hiccup barked orders to those who were not fighting at the moment, they did as he said and didn't question. He watched Astrid take down soldiers with Stromfly's spines from the Deadly Nadder's tail; they made eye contact and gave a sharp nod before flying in opposite directions.

Riders tried their best to kill fires with the water on top of buildings and kids under aged to fight ran around dousing the fires in water.

Toothless dodged a boulder that was launched through the air; it hit a small house and turned it into rubble.

Hiccup unleashed Inferno and landed Toothless in the middle of battle; he did his best to jump off of the Night Fury and fought off soldiers with his flaming sword. He jumped in between a soldier about to kill one of the older teens that was having a hard time; he caught the blade of the enemy's sword with Inferno and fought against the strong force. The teen behind him came out and while the soldier was distracted with Hiccup, ran his sword through the man's left shoulder and pierced his heart.

Hiccup took a step back and looked down at the dead soldier and back up at the scowling teen with blood on his sword; the teen met Hiccup's shocked gaze and gave a respectful nod then ran off to fight another.

Hiccup shook himself from his thoughts and retracted his blade and holstered it back on his right leg. He saw a group of soldiers charging into battle, swords and axes raised high over their heads; Hiccup grabbed a metal cylinder shaped item off his leg and released a pin from it and threw it just a little bit in front of the charging soldiers. It released a sickly green gas, confusing the men, then a spark lit and exploded. The smoke cleared and revealed limp, and bloodied bodies on the ground; dead.

Hiccup huffed and sprinted back to Toothless, who was firing plasma blasts at an armored Monstrous Nightmare, its body set ablaze. The Nightmare fell out of the sky with a shrill shriek and lay limply on the ground. Toothless had his teeth bared and a growl rising in his throat, the blue glowing down the black dragon's back giving him a powerful and mighty look. The Night Fury's deadly gaze died down when he saw his rider approaching him, Toothless looked back at the dead Monstrous Nightmare and snarled at it.

Hiccup jumped on Toothless' back and launched into the air, a high-pitched, ear-piercing, whistle was heard then a blast of purple and blue erupted and took out another ship. He spun out of the way of the explosion and flew at high speeds away from the docks.

He caught sight of Asmund, his 18-year-old son, dive bomb a catapult on his dark, bluish purple Night Nadder, a NighFury/Deadly Nadder hybrid, named Sigurd. He watched the Night Nadder fly straight up at high speeds as the catapult burst into flames. Toothless eyed Hiccup from the corner of his acidic green eyes, the Night Fury's puplils big and round.

Asmund felt the wind rushing past him, his auburn hair being blown around by the harsh wind, and a rush of adrenalin flooded his body.

* * *

Hiccup watched Asmund from a distance as they ascended into the early morning sky, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye, it was small and headed towards Asmund.

An arrow hit Sigurd on his thigh; pain surged through his body, the arrowhead piercing through his scales and flesh. Gravity took hold on the dragon and dragged him back down to the earth. Asmund tried to hold onto the saddle as they spun out of control.

All time seemed to stop and Hiccup's heart began to race, and his eyes were wide with shock and fear.

"No…" he whispered as he watched them fall onto the deck of a ship.

Hiccup shook himself of his shocked state and urged Toothless forward, but just before they began to move forward something exploded and lit the prosthetic tailfin on fire! The Night Fury lost control of his flying and fell to the ground below.

Hiccup detached from the saddle and checked Toothless up and down to see if he was okay, he let out a growl of frustration when he saw the burning tailfin.

Toothless got up and shook off the dust and ashes, Hiccup darted off to where Asmund fell, it was farther then he thought.

As he ran he was constantly stumbled or tripped over something or someone, Hiccup ignored the people trying to cause a fight with him, and kept pressing forward.

"Hiccup!" he heard someone shout his name; he turned his attention up and saw Astrid on Stormfly.

She lowered Stormfly closer to the ground and reached out a hand to help Hiccup aboard. He took her Astrid's hand and climbed up on the back of the blue Nadder.

"We need to get Asmund!" Hiccup said in an almost panicked tone; Astrid whispered something to Stormfly and they took off towards the ship where Asmund and Sigurd fell.

* * *

Asmund laid flat on his back on the deck of the ship he was on. Someone chuckled and strode over to tower over him. Asmund blearily looked up at the person looking down on him, the person crouched down and he could see her face more clearly. She had a jet-black hair in a messy braid, her eyes were just the same, and her skin was pale. She wore a devilish grin on her face, her lips a deep red from the makeup she wore.

"Well, you weren't the person I was expecting." She said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

She stood up and walked around Asmund, talking non-sense. Asmund started to stand up, a shock of pain stinging his back. He powered through the pain and managed to get up on his feet, and struggled not to fall.

"Wow… you are so pathetic." She laughed, and pretended to wipe a tear from her eye, indicating how funny she thought it was.

Asmund scowled at her, and tried to look stronger then he was.

"Where's my dragon?" he growled in a low tone, she didn't seem to be frightened in the least by it though.

"Oh, you mean your precious mutt? Don't worry, he's in… good… hands." She laughed maniacally and presented Sigurd, tied up in ropes and being poked and prodded with spears by the guards.

"Sigurd!" Asmund shouted and started to run towards his dragon, but was stopped by two soldiers and was held back. "Give me back my dragon!"

"I'm sorry… but I'm afraid I can't do that!" she said coolly and had a devilish glint in her eye.

"Why not?" Asmund snapped and had to be held back again.

"Well… you see, I _need_ dragons, so I can defeat puny little islands like this one." She got uncomfortably close to Asmund's face, and her tone was high and almost cutesy, but in an evil way.

Asmund tried to attack her again, but the soldiers had a strong grip on his arms, holding him back from doing anything.

"And, by the stars, yours is perfect! With the power of a Night Fury and the deadliness of a Deadly Nadder, this dragon is quite the combo." She started stroking Sigurd's head and he snarled at her, but was struck with a spear for doing so.

"Get away from him!" Asmund cried and tried to fight against his restraints. "Please… don't hurt him… please don't hurt him." Asmund's voice turned into a soft murmur, and he watched as they tortured his dragon.

"Oh, I wouldn't _dream_ of it! We're just giving him a little warning poke, that's all!" she moved away from Sigurd and came up close to Asmund again, "But with you… I don't really care what someone does to you."

Asmund felt fear strike his heart and he wanted to tremble and fall back, but no, he was not going to give in.

"Who are you anyways?" Asmund asked coldly, his voice sharp as knife.

"I am the captain, the leader, the head, if you must, of this armada. I am sometimes called Death itself, commander of demons, ruler of the lands… I am Andromeda Tanith Uevialohr, and I am the cause of death!" she had an evil glint in her cold, dead eyes and stared deep into Asmund's soul.

Andromeda unsheathed a gleaming dagger; it's sharp metal reflecting the flames burning around Berk. She held it straight up and examined its edges.

"You know, a knife is merely a piece of sharp metal, it's not a weapon until the person carrying it makes it one. When the blood is on the knife, that's when it's a weapon, but if there is no blood, it was falsely accused. It was the person, not the metal the person was holding. A piece of metal cannot get up and kill someone, it needs a person to hold it, but that doesn't make the knife a murderer… does it?

"You see, people make objects dangerous, the object itself is not dangerous at all… until the person picks the object up…" she ran a finger along the blade, "sharpens its tip…" and stopped with her finger gently touching the tip of the blade and shifted her gaze to Asmund, "and connects it to flesh." She ran the blade through Asmund's stomach, and he gawked and gasped sharply.

The blade was extracted from his body and the guards released Asmund.

"See? The blade has done nothing, it simply helped the murderer out." She whispered to Asmund.

The pain in his stomach was unbearable! Asmund started to stumbled backwards, towards the edge of the ship. He could hardly breathe; he clutched his wound and was hunched over.

"Here, let me help." She snarled and kicked him into the depths of the ocean.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid flew towards the ship where Asmund had fell, and what they saw was unbelievable. Sigurd was tied up in ropes, and two guards were restraining Asmund.

A woman was close to Asmund, a knife in her hand and she talked softly. And out of nowhere, she dug the blade into Asmund's stomach and was kicked into the ocean.

"ASMUND!" Hiccup and Astrid both screamed, Stromfly flew down to the ship a few feet high above the water's surface.

Hiccup leapt of the back of the Nadder and dove into the water.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted and waited in a panic for both of them to surface.

* * *

The freezing water stung like a million needles, the salt absorbing into Asmund's wound felt worse then the actual blade going into his stomach! He started to drift off into a sleep, mostly because of blood loss and cold. He could feel arms wrap around him and bring him back up to the surface.

Hiccup and Asmund reached the surface and Hiccup gasped for breath, and he ignored the urge to shiver and numbly let loose of Asmund.

"H-Help!" Hiccup managed to gasp out.

A purple Monstrous Nightmare swooped down and carried both of them out of the freezing water and laid them on the dock. Daerys jumped off his Monstrous Nightmare, Amethyst and ran over to Asmund and Hiccup.

Daerys was frantic, his blue eyes widened in shock when he saw Asmund, his best friend, lying passed out on the wooden planks of the dock. Hiccup gasped for air and coughed up water from his lungs.

"Asmund!" Astrid jumped off Stormfly before she even touched the ground and ran over to Asmund, he was cold to the touch and his breathing was heavily labored. She held a hand over his wound to try and stop the bleeding, and applied pressure to it.

"Daerys, go get help! Now!" Astrid ordered Daerys, at first he was a little hesitant, then mounted Amethyst and went to find help. "Hiccup, are you okay?" she looked over to Hiccup; he sat on his knees gaining breath and shivering violently.

"I-I'm fine… How's Asmund?" Hiccup asked, a hint of hope still inside him.

"Hiccup… it doesn't look good… but with the right treatment he should be fine." Astrid reassured him, Hiccup ran hand through hid hair and his brow was furrowed. "Hiccup, don't do anything stupid."

Hiccup ignored her and rose to his feet, he picked up a sword lying on the ground and stormed over to the ship where the one who stabbed his son was.

"Hiccup! Hiccup, don't!" Astrid tried pleading with him to stop what he was doing, but he was too stubborn to stop. Astrid was about to go after him, but Asmund eyes started to flutter and go into a painful coughing fit.

Hiccup held the sword by his side, his emerald green eyes burning like a fire, all the hatred and anger building up inside him was about to be unleashed.

He found the woman who stabbed Asmund, she had her back towards Hiccup, and he took his chance and swung the sword up and brought it down.

The sound of metal against metal met his ears and his sword was stopped by another sword, the two metals sliding against each other's force. Andromeda had an evil grin on her face, both of their eyes met and rage built up more in Hiccup. He growled furiously at her as they fought against each other's swords.

Hiccup's sword slid down to the edge of Andromeda's sword and swooped down and met the other sword again. They fought back and forth, metal against metal, each time blocking a blow.

"Hiccup… I thought the last time we'd meet would be a little different then this." Andromeda smiled and fought harder.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked and swung his sword to hit her, but missed.

"Oh, Hiccup… you don't remember me?" she said in a fake sad tone, and blocked another blow. "I must say that… that hurts Hiccup."

"How do you know me?" Hiccup stepped back to dodge her swinging sword.

"I know lot's about you Hiccup… I'm just surprised that you've forgotten me!" Andromeda barely missed Hiccup's face and the blade lightly brushed up against his skin.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked through gritted teeth.

"I am Andromeda Tanith Uevialohr, and you are Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd, and today you will _die!_ " She swung her sword viciously trying to kill Hiccup.

"Andromeda? It's _you_? I thought I never had to see you AGAIN!" Hiccup shouted and tried to confuse her and get a blow to the chest, but to no avail she was just as good.

"Yes! Its me!" she snarled and battled with Hiccup, sword against sword.

"You almost _killed_ my son!" Hiccup swung his sword uncontrollably so he could kill her!

The force of Hiccup's sword spun him around and met Andromeda's shoulder, she cried out in pain and dragged her hand on the wound, and the blood coated her hand. She growled in frustration and swung her sword madly at Hiccup, but every time he blocked the blow.

"Hiccup… you seriously think that you can beat me?" Andromeda laughed and swung her sword at him! Her sword nicked his arm and tore his sleeve; blood dripped down and dyed the sleeve a deep, crimson red.

"Yes! I do!" He yelled and just gained more power from his cut, and started to confuse Andromeda even more, he was violently swinging his sword; so fast the sword was just a blur. She seemed confused at where to block and where to dodge, Hiccup made a blow for her chest and the sword slid right through her.

"I always hated you…" she choked on the blood rising in her throat and she stood in shock, the sword ran through her so fast and pierced her heart, and she stumbled to the floor… dead. Hiccup left the sword in her, to display her weakness and humiliate her.

"I hope you rot in Hell." Hiccup snarled down at her and turned to her army.

"The captain!" one man gasped.

"She's dead!" another man exclaimed.

"KILL HIM!" they roared and charged at Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at the armada charging at him, there was no way he was going to defeat them by himself!

Just when he was about to give up, Toothless leapt over to protect Hiccup, the Alpha of the dragons put himself between his rider and the army. He glowed blue and his wings were spread out defensively, a plasma blast forming in the back of his throat.

The army held back seeing the Night Fury building a plasma blast. Hiccup climbed up onto the saddle and spoke to the armada.

"Your leader is dead! Surrender or… feel the wrath of the Alpha." Hiccup projected so the entire army could hear what he had to say.

One by one each man fell to his knees in surrender after seeing into the eyes of the Alpha. Toothless closed his mouth and bared his teeth, and his pupils were thin slits.

Daerys flew down on Amethyst next to where Astrid and Asmund were; Iris and Travis landed their dragons on the deck of the ship and ran to untie Sigurd.

"Now! You will leave this island without any hesitation! Go!" Hiccup commanded and the men readied the boats they had left and began to sail out.

He watched as the ships got smaller and smaller until they were nothing but a speck, the fires had died down and the smoke was beginning to clear. How had this all happened? Andromeda? Out of all the people in his past it was _her_? Hiccup sighed and turned around. Starting to walk back to Asmund.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled in a panic, and Hiccup ran towards her!

"Astrid, what's wrong?" Hiccup got on his knees next to Astrid and Asmund, helping with applying pressure to the wound. The healer was grinding up herbs and other mysterious things, and Daerys was helping her since he was a 'Healer in training' so to speak.

"Oh! Hiccup you're okay!" Astrid let out a breath she seemed to be holding and slightly hugged Hiccup, not wanting to get blood on him. Her hands were red with blood, their son's blood, and tears stained her face.

"Astrid, it's going to be okay, he'll be fine!" Hiccup tried to calm her down, but really it did nothing.

Asmund's eyes rolled back and forth and he choked on blood in his throat. He coughed up blood and water from his lungs and clenched at his stomach from the pain.

"Asmund?" he could hear his mother's voice, but everything was blurry. His vision kept fading in and out and everything he heard was echo-y.

"As…und… can…hear m…" was all he heard, the sounds kept going away and coming back, he was in a dazed state and his eyes just rolled around looking for sight.

"Some…ne…do…som…ing…" He heard his father speaking, it sounded frantic from the short words he heard. The last thing her heard were cries… the saddest thing to him. His whole world went pitch black and the pain consumed him like a fire.

* * *

 **OOOO! a cliff hanger! well you'll just have to wait until Crystallion12 writes her part! Again, give Crystallion12 LOTS of credit!**

 **thank you!**

 **-Neon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Make Me Say Farewell**

 **Part Two- Crystallion12**

 **Oo-o-o-oO**

After the battle, pretty much everything was chaotic confusion. Daerys, nor his friends or their dragons, needed to be told that.

He was currently in the Haddock Household, one of the few buildings which had managed to stay decently intact during the battle, sat by his best friend's bed. Asmund was laid on said bed, pale as a ghost and more still than a Sand Wraith waiting for its unfortunate prey to stumble on by.

The Chief, who happened to be the injured teenager's father, was getting ready to go his Chiefly duties for the day.

He had to, even if he would rather stay with his son; which was pretty understandable.

Ever since they had gotten Asmund back to the house, much closer to the place he had been stabbed, and not risking the flight to the Healer's hut, it had been obvious that it was awful.

Daerys shuddered violently, trying his best to rid his mind of the awful, fresh memories of the previous day.

There had just been _so much_ blood...

"Come and get me..." Hiccup said quietly, stroking his child's head gently as he spoke, "You know, if anything changes..."

"I will." He replied, watching as the man left the house. He sighed deeply. He hated this.

He hated feeling helpless.

Sure, he had quite the fair bit of experience being a healer, about two years now, to be precise, but this was way out of his league.

Looking up, he cast his gaze to the staircase- Lilliana would be down soon, no doubt to see him.

Lilliana, or, 'Little Lily' as Asmund would call her, was his best friend's little sister at the young age of 7, making the siblings eleven years apart. He was there at the girl's birth, (well, at least, after she came out...) and could remember how happy Asmund had been like it was yesterday. He had then nicknamed her 'Little Lily' after the Haddock family went to a picnic, and she had been playing with lilies on the water surface. It could always bring a smile to his face, and it did in that moment, although his eyes were lidded with tears...

He just hoped that Asmund would be able to call her that again... If he ever woke up again. Trust Daerys to be negative...

oOo-o-O-oOo

Iris walked through the village, trying to take her mind away from Asmund. Her friend wasn't doing well, and they knew it.

"I'm sure he'll be alright, Iris..." Eira said from beside her.

Their dragons were behind them, silent and solemn. Eleanor was in a almost strange stance, one wing slightly fanned and held up by a metal rod attached to a strap around her waist.

It had been rather badly crushed the a few days ago from when they had been assisting repairs. Despite the mass amount of stitches and bandages wrapped around it, she had refused to let her rider leave without her. So, now she had either Zap and Bolt always watching her.

Zap and Bolt were the two heads of Eira's male Hideous Zippleback, Zap being the sparking head, and Bolt the gassing one respectively. Their heads could be easily distinguished; Zap's head was a much lighter blue, while Bolt was almost completely dark blue that mixed with some black, of which consisted as most of his colours. However, perhaps what was the most bizarre was their eyes; their eyes were a bright, lime-ish luminescent green that _actually glowed_ in the _dark_ , with Zap's right eye being more (fluoro, I guess) yellow.

It was one of the most astonishing, and amazing, bonds known to the whole Dragon Rider society; every other Zippleback required two separate riders, as it was for every dragon (except for the Seashocker, but it was unconfirmed) with two heads or more; even the one Snaptrapper that was bonded followed this -he had a set of quadruplets as his riders- so to see Zap and Bolt with Eira was a mutual shock.

Despite this, no arguments really broke out. Eira had long made it clear she loved both equally, and they had so in turn.

Iris flicked her long hair back, tying it back into a braid down her shoulder.

Eira looked on ahead, walking with very little confidence in her stride. By now, her dark past had been outlived, but it still haunted her; she had been abused violently as a child by her criminal father, from the age of four to thirteen, right up to when he was discovered and banished, losing an arm by Toothless in the process, (no one messed with the friends of Hiccup's son) which conveniently had Hiccup satisfied. Morbid, but true, it was what happened.

So, she was rather, and understandably, quite the cautious and secluded of people, preferring to stay silent and hide in tough situations like this.

Zap brought his long neck forward, hovering his head over the 18-year old girl's shoulder.

Pausing, Eira raised a hand to rest it on the dragon's jaw. Bolt came around, and both heads growled quietly, watching as Travis came over. Like always, he held a threatening stride, with his almost overly strong build, brownish-red hair, and light brown eyes that almost never showed any emotion.

He was followed by his faithful dragoness, a very pale blue- almost silver- Deadly Nadder, Starburst. She held a petite figure, being hatched too early and sick. While the other's hatchlings (they trained their dragons from hatching) had been healthy and happy, his had not. They had suggested putting her down, and seeing if another would bond with him, but Travis had refused, and by a miracle, she had come around eventually. She was very gentle and quiet, and her heart belonged to Travis, as his did in return.

"Any word on Asmund...?" Travis asked, genuine concern tipping his tongue. He loved his friends, and had been horrified and scared by the sight of the heir, just laying there and coughing up blood and water as he bled out.

Eira sighed. "Yeah. He's doing bad. That's all I need to say, I think."

Travis' confidence wavered. "He hasn't..." He gulped, taking a shaky breath. "...Given up, right...?"

Iris snorted, almost incredulously. "Pshaw! Come on, it's Asmund we're talking about here. He's not exactly one to just... Well, give up. Not like that."

He nodded, grunting as he looked up at the dark skies. It appeared as even the world was being dark and solemn at the moment. He presumed it would start raining before long. _Yippee_.That was _just_ what they needed right about now...

oOo-o-O-oOo

"This sucks." The girl crossed her arms, slumping down on a chair and placing her cheek into her hand as she looked at them.

Daerys sighed. "I know, I agree..."

She growled a bit in frustration, pacing back and forth across the room. "Are you sure there's nothing else you guys can do? _Anything_?"

"Lily, there is _literally nothing_ more we can do."

Lilliana sighed, mumbling words to herself, that she probably shouldn't know. Bad words that would probably get some raised eyebrows and parent scoldings.

Daerys would have laughed, but he didn't feel like it.

The young man looked down on his best friend. Daerys had been lonely as a child, an outcast among his village, before he and his family moved to Berk- there, he met Asmund, and his soon-to-be best friends. And only a few years later, he bonded with his amazing dragon, Amethyst, who honestly shared a lot of traits with him; she was covered in glittering, bright purple scales, with icy blue eyes, and her personality had even Fishlegs stumped. She was simply beautiful, and not just by looks; she was the single most gentle dragon he'd ever met, seen, or heard of, maybe only besides Starburst- she was kind, generous, motherly, protective, all of it.

Said dragon was curled up by the wall, mercifully small and young enough (like the other dragons among their group, she was six years old) to be comfortable. Beside the bed next to Daerys was Sigurd, Asmund's Night Nadder, eyes never leaving his rider.

Sighing, he leaned back in the chair, wondering when Astrid and her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, would be back from their patrol.

"You should get some sleep, Daerys..." Lilliana said softly, resting a hand on his shoulder.

He shook his head. "Never," He growled stubbornly. "Not until I know he'll be okay."

oOo-o-O-oOo

He wasn't okay. If anything, it had only gotten worse.

Not only had infections set it, a nasty fever had kicked in not long ago, and Thor's butt, was it awful.

Daerys, once again, was sat by his best friend beside the bed, in the chair that he very well could have been glued to.

He was dabbing the teenager's sweaty forehead with a cloth, waiting for Hiccup to get back with the healer. Asmund's fever kept on rising, and it scared the living day-lights out of them faster than a Whispering Death could kill.

Sigurd was pacing the room, howling and crying every now and then in helpless grief; and honestly, Daerys wondered if he should join the Night Nadder.

He certainly wasn't far off, especially as he soaked the cloth again and grimaced.

If his temperature didn't go down sooner than later, then... No, he couldn't think of that. Not now... Not yet. It was too soon.

He had decided to become a healer so he could help his friends if they ever got into a particular situation such as this; but he didn't exactly expect something like this to happen... Well, so soon. And with his closest friend, and brother by friendship, to only make it worse.

Not long ago, his mentor, Andreia, had come in to assess the situation; and talk to him. What she had said had been the bitter, depressing truth.

Asmund was dying.

Shaking, and tears slipping out his eyes rapidly, he choked back a sob, pressing his forehead to Asmund's limp hand.

"P...please..." He whispered, swallowing. "I can't lose you... I can't... Please don't leave me..."

He received no answer.

oOo-o-O-oOo

It was just another bedside vigil, when Asmund happened to notice the change in Asmund's condition.

For a while, it had him worried.

He hadn't moved or made a single sound for hours on end, and that scared him.

Daerys couldn't be sure, so he took Amethyst, and hurried to go get his mentor, whom he trusted more than any other healer he knew. If there was something he was unsure or worried about, but wasn't sure, she was the person he trusted to listen and come help.

Amethyst landed outside the healer's hut, and her rider slipped off, taking a deep breath as he walked forward and rapped on the door. It was late at night, but Andreia was most likely awake, she usually was. The warm light emitting from the building only backed this up, as the door opened, and confirmed it.

"Daerys?" She asked, frowning upon noticing his worried expression. "I'm taking it's about Asmund?" She sighed as he nodded.

Turning her head around, Andreia whistled to her dragon, a pretty, delicate Raincutter named Sprinkles, for the light pink and blue spots dotted over her back and wings that made her somewhat unique. This was mixed in with the lavender scales, that transferred into a white-pink underbelly. She was a gentle, generous, graceful angel, and was amazing with children, both human and dragon.

Andreia swung into the saddle of her dragon, and Sprinkles grabbed the teen on the way out, promptly dropping him mid-air onto Amethyst's sparkling purple back.

Circling around, gently curving the wind with her wings, the Nightmare followed the Raincutter back to the Haddock Household, where the door was already open; Hiccup or Astrid had gotten home.

Daerys let out a little breath of relief, taking the fact that there wasn't loud sobbing or screaming emitting from the house, that this was a good thing.

It had to be... He didn't know if Asmund could handle any more crap in life.

Ooo-o-O-oOo

Hiccup watched Daerys as he brushed away a lock of hair from his son's eyes, and he sighed. The poor boys had been through it all- and Thor, did he understand and know that.

To be honest, his son reminded him of himself in more ways than he could name.

The teenage was smart, sarcastic (very much so), loyal, and brave when he needed to be. He was also kind and understanding, and treasured his friends, family, and dragon with the utmost love which filled his heart and soul with light and joy. The only big difference was that Asmund grew up surrounded by loved ones and peace, not loneliness and dejection.

His dragon, Sigurd, the only known Night Nadder, was the son of Toothless and Stormfly, who brought the hybrid into the world two years after his son was born. He and Astrid had always suspected something was brewing between their dragons, and Sigurd was living, breathing, and wonderfully amazing proof of that.

"When he wakes up," He heard Daerys mutter, "I am going to punch him for worrying me out my sane mind..."

Hiccup chuckled at this, and returned to write the scroll at the table.

Looking up, he smiled faintly, as his wife emerged.

"Still up?" Astrid asked, and he nodded, casting a glance in their child's direction. "Thought you might be," she said, "And I don't blame you."

The Chief sighed. "What 'bout Lily and Cherry? Asleep yet?"

Astrid shook her head, and Hiccup bluntly nodded. His daughter loved her big brother to death; and if her owner was awake, so was her red and pink Terrible Terror, Cherry Blossom. Lilliana had named the little dragon shortly after she hatched, while she was playing with the blossom of a tree on a island Hiccup took her to.

Hiccup turned to Daerys, and silently watched him take care of his son.

He ran a hand through his hair, and turned back to his parchment and quill, writing almost carelessly. He had a lot on his mind right now, and he really didn't feel like doing work right now... He needed a good, valid excuse to take a break...

"Mmmphh... Uggh..."

Hiccup's head whipped up, heart skipping a beat and mind racing as he nearly fell out his chair, turning sharply.

The sight he saw almost had him in waterfalls of tears and the desire to jump onto the roof and scream in thanks to the Gods... Which would _probably_ have the village questioning his mental stability and sanity, but eh, that was no biggie...

Daerys practically shrieked, seeing his friend finally awake after weeks of pain and drama.

Asmund stared, half-propped against the bed frame as the older man launched forward, embracing his son so tightly, it probably could have had Stoick in shame.

"Ye... Yeah... Umm... Missed you too, Daerys... Can't... _Breathe_!" Said young man laughed nervously, letting his best friend go as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, apologising quietly. He then noticed his parents, of which the mother had stepped forward, hugging him tightly and planting a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Oh, son... We were so worried! Don't you ever do that to us again..."

Astrid let him go, giggling as Daerys stuck true to his word, punching Asmund in the shoulder lightly, as the heir let loose a rather indignant yelp.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Asmund growled playfully.

Daerys just smirked and rolled his eyes.

He mirrored his friend, and glancing at his father, the teenager put on a mock-frown. "So..." They looked at him expectantly. "Did I lose a leg?"

They laughed, and his father did so as well, before he thought about that statement again. "HEY!"

Asmund giggled cheekily, and grinned, watching Hiccup approach, taking him into a warm embrace as he buried his nose into his child's hair. "I love you, son..."

"Me too, Dad. I never want to feel tha- AEEIIIII!"

They stared for a moment, as Sigurd practically rammed into him, followed by Lilliana, and they promptly burst into laughter.

Before long, everyone he knew was there, glad to have their Asmund back.

Daerys grinned, watching Valka smother over her beloved grandson...

Everything was going to be alright.

 **The End.**

 **Oo-o-o-oO**

 **-Don't Make Me Say Farewell-**

 **[Two-Shot]**

 **Collaboration between NeonArt1 & Crystallion12**

 **Oo-o-o-oO**

 **Part One- NeonArt1**

 **Part Two- Crystallion12**

 **Oo-o-o-oO**

 **Notes from Authors:**

 **Crystallion12-**

 **Hey guys, just wanted to pop my head in and say thank you to all of you wonderful folks! I just wanted to give special thanks to our host here, and my good friend NeonArt1, who wrote the first part of this Two-Shot, and frankly, came up with most of this wonderful story! My part sucks, but hey, I don't think it's that bad for my first Collab.**

 **If you haven't already, I highly recommend checking her leading fanfiction, 'Find Me', and giving it a shot! It's a good read, I assure you. ;)**

 **Thank you Neon! Love you all, and I'll see you guys soon! DRAGONITES UNITE!**

 **-Crystallion12**

 **NeonArt1-**

 **Thank you guys so much for reading this two-shot! I had so much fun making it with Crystallion! She is such an amazing author and you should definitely check out her leading FanFiction 'This Is War' it is so awesome! Again, thank you guys so much for reading!**

 **-NeonArt1**


End file.
